The Future
by Christian West
Summary: They'd been through a lot, that was for sure, but what had actually happened? Only time would tell, and tell it would. Reid/Morgan - M/M light slash M for themes and language, and it's the sequel to my fic Hero, so you should read that first :)
1. The Future's Past

**I'm back. Its been a while, but I had an ****epiphany and just wrote, so there may be more updates soon. **

**This is the sequel to Hero, so you should read that first.**

**Reid/Morgan, but this is about four times more fluff than Hero. Mild trigger warnings btw, and I don't own Criminal Minds :)**

**Mild slash I guess you could say, and yeah enjoy. Fav if you want, and review if you want also.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

The couple had denied any attempts at staying for celebratory drinks that night, although wholly accepted the idea to go out as a team to party together for their anniversary later on. At this moment however, they had some celebrations of their own.

"One year, lady-killer" smirked Reid.

"One year, lover boy" returned Morgan.

They were stood in the middle of their apartment, coats and bags strewn around them, hands on each other's waists. A single lamp provided a soft glow as a chaste kiss was placed on the smaller man's forehead.

"I love you, Spencer"

"Love you too, Derek"

There was a brief silence as they kissed each other, with a sensitivity and passion neither had had in a few weeks. During cases, they were asked to tone down the PDA to mild flirting, but this one had been particularly difficult as they had been separated due to their given tasks. But not now. They had taken back some time on the flight home, but they didn't want the rest of the team to be uncomfortable, so they waited. So what if it was a few weeks over the actual day. They'd had a nice meal out, though the team was pretty much in earshot, and that quelled most attempts at romance.

Not now. It was their time now, and both knew that.

Their lips touched once more, except this time there was more lust, more desire. Hands roamed freely across the bodies they knew so well, and drifted to comfortable positions, perfected over months. Each kiss now was more passionate than the one prior, and pale hands fumbled around the buckles, giving up and removing the shirt instead. Darker hands guided him back down, and eventually both were un-clothed, though neither shy of their bodies. Gripping each other tight, they stumbled to bedroom and fell onto the king sized bed.

Long, toned legs straddled a narrow waist and claimed the lips below as his own once more. Looking into each other's eyes with nothing more than passionate love, they knew that both of them wanted it. Eyes still locked and lips littering the lithe body with kisses, and arm fumbled around for the things they'd need. Neither wanted to gain more than pleasure, and followed the rules taught to them when they were young, albeit flawed slightly by both of their pasts.

Preparation was thorough, and sent tendrils of excitement through the bodies of the young lovers, and then in a smooth, swift movement, they became one.

The pace was set and they began; after all, they had catching up to do.

A few hours later, and the young lovers moved from their positions, and Spencer rested on Derek's chest.

"I love you" Reid said with a smile.

"And I, you" replied Morgan.

There was a brief silence, until Morgan broke it.

"Do you remember how we met?"

"Of course I do. I have an eidetic memory and that wasn't what you meant." Reid trailed off. They both smiled. "I remember"

"It hits me sometimes, how far we've come. Eighteen months ago, I hated you and we were both broken because of it, but look at us now."

"It's weird when you put it like that"

"But true"

"I guess so. I remember being finally let out of that room, and being allowed to work in private for a bit until I felt ready. And you were kept away from me, despite having problems of your own."

"It sounds like a documentary when you put it like that, pretty boy."

"Sorry babe, I forget" Reid looked up into dark eyes and grinned. "Seriously though, it was a bit surreal, when you think about it"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
Flashback  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Ok Aaron, I finished his physical, and he's physically alright to go back to work. I talked to psychologist also, and she says that it may be best if he has a delayed return, maybe works on his own for a bit. We've both decided on a new medication for him that will hopefully supress any of the urges he had before, and make him less susceptible to similar situations. It's essentially a high powered anti-depressant, with a few other 'antis' in it too. Look out for him though."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll sort him out now. What about Derek?"

"Due to the nature of the break, we've had to cross refer him, so he's got at least four psycologists. It doesn't help when the alters can't always remember what was said to another one of them. Regardless, its being sorted, and more often than not, Derek is in control. The nurses have said that he's asking for you, but as we're a bit sceptical of his condition at the moment, we advise you wait until Dr. Reid is settled first, so you don't have as much stress as before."

"That seems reasonable. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I don't think so, but if there is, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." They shook hands, and the Doctor left the meeting room.

Since the incident, many things had been put in place, including cameras into all parts of the BAU that weren't covered before, and special rooms for their patients. Reid had a small apartment style area connected to the meeting room so that he could have a close eye kept on him, join in if he wanted to, but also have a safe place to escape to. It was locked via a pass-card, and only Hotch, Rossi and Reid possessed one. He was also gifted with his own office, so he could get work done.

The Doctor had advised him not to be alone, so Hotch and Rossi each took alternate days to stay with the genius overnight in the BAU.

When the Doctor left, Hotch knocked on the hidden door, identifiable only through the small pass-card reader.

"What do you want Hotch," came the grouchy reply. "I told you I would be busy"

"You weren't busy, so don't lie to me. I know you were listening in."

"It wasn't anything I didn't know already, so it was fine."

"Yes, well." Hotch sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you later tonight, I'm going to see Jack this afternoon. Garcia is stopping by to drop off some files soon, and email me if you get any leads on the green ones before I get back"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, I'll see you later Spence."

"Goodbye, Hotch"

_+_+_+_+_+ A few months later but still in a flashback +_+_+_+_+_

"I think he's ready."

"So do I."

"Dude! I'm right here"

"Yes, yes, we know" Both men replied flippantly.

"C'mon Hotch, Rossi, I've been ready for ages"

"You're whining Derek."

"No I'm not"

"Anyways, we've sorted out the arrangements, so you'll have protected and watched living for a few months, but other than that you're free."

"Wait Rossi, the nurse said you had something for us." Derek averted his eyes and nodded. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a note.

"Read it when I'm gone and I'll see you later." He swept out the room looking slightly flustered, leaving two men with identical looks of confusions on their features. Once assured that their charge had left, Rossi unfolded the note.

A minute or two later he gave it to Hotch to read. It was as follows.

_I know that it's been difficult for you. Its been difficult__for me aswell and after all those nights laying alone, I think I've realised something. I was beating myself up for years because I was too weak in my own mind but that's stopping now. Doctor Wood has made me realise that there is more to life than self destruction and I need to recognise that. I was brought up in a mostly hateful way but being in the BAU made me realise that I can change. I am a tolerant human being, and should know that there is more to life than my own problems. I've realised that I overreacted when Reid kissed me. Yes I was shocked, but I shouldn't have been that violent. That's where it all began. It was worse because when I was detoxing as one might say, I remembered that drunken night when me and him danced to cough syrup and I remember enjoying it until my stoic, arsey persona took over. I didn't want to accept the fact that my feelings were true, and little bit of me knew that Spencer loved me, but id been too caught up to act. _

_Basically sir, what I want is to apologise. To you for putting you through this, and to Reid for leading him on and ruining his life. I goofed, pretty much. And I want to make it up. All I want is to see him, or at least for him to know my feelings._

_I think I love him. I don't know. It's been so long and I miss him. _

_Let me know what you think I can do, whatever it is I'll accept. Anything is better than being in the dark. __I bet he knows that better than anyone._

_Thank you for reading I guess._

_Morgan_

_PS- I enclosed another letter. Can you give it to him please. It's a better version of what I just told you but less weird. Thanks again._

It was a shock to say the least.


	2. Let's Go Back To The Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know I said I'd try to update more regularly, but that failed horrendously. I've been kind of busy as of late, but I got time, so I'm trying to get some chapters pre-written for y'all. I finally have a plot for this, so that's good, but unfortunately, you're going to have to put up with chapters like this for a bit. Don't worry though, they're sandwiched with fluff, so it'll be ok.**

**Warnings for this chapter: mentions of rape, selfharm, and a bit of OOCness but hey, these are my characters and I've been pretty brutal to them, so they're bound to be different.**

**and thanks, anon reviewer for bugging the crap out of me all week. Geez, I was getting there, but it needed a bit of editing and fleshing out.**

**Either way, enjoy :)**

* * *

**18 months / Month 1**

_Week One_

Nurses were gathered around the scientifically proven genius and nimble hands untied the tethers that had restrained him to his linen cage. Relaxing words flowed from their lips in an attempt to halt any potential outbursts.

Luckily though, Reid had calmed down a lot in the past few days, so now it was the hill of communication that had to be conquered. So far, anyone remotely near him had been subjected to screams and yelps and violent flinches, and it was somewhat off-putting. But patience and Xanax had proved beneficial, and the aforementioned effects of mental Spencer's torment had quelled somewhat.

"Dr. Reid" The nurse soothed, guiding him up into a sitting position "Spencer. You need to come with us"

Hazel eyes blinked open, heavy with induced sleep, and feebly attempted to focus on the figure in front of them. Dry lips parted, inhaling lightly, and spoke.

"Why?" The question tumbled out of his mouth in a confused slur, and the nameless Doctor smiled.

"It's nothing bad. We just want to talk. But you're leaving here now. You're moving into a new place; a better place."

"Okay"

Thin arms pushed up a lithe body, and gangly legs swung slowly over the side of the cotton prison he'd grown accustomed to. His black pants brushed against his ankles where they'd fallen from their near constant place above the tethers on his shins. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his naked upper body, gratefully accepting the thick cotton button up shirt that was placed into his hands.

He stood up on shaky legs and accepted the offered hand. The other nurses had already left, but the doors were open, allowing them free access out of the room, and through the halls of the BAU. Spencer's brain supplied that it must be night, so he didn't question his workspaces emptiness. He did question where they were going as they headed towards the meeting room.

"We've sorted something out for you, Doctor Reid. So we can keep an eye on you, so you can join in if you want, and so you can escape."

Reid smiled and nodded his head; a silent thanks.

"We're here"

The first room was a sort of porch. It had clothes pegs and a shoe rack, offset with a small bench.

The second room branched off from the porch. It had a two seated sofa, a small coffee table and four bookcases, stocked full of Spencer's favourite books. As Reid was a technophobe, there was no TV, but there was a desk with a laptop, the only thing he used apart from his phone and work tablet.

Three rooms came out from the cream and brown décor, an off-white bathroom, a mahogany bedroom, complete with a plush double bed and a rustic chest of drawers, and a study.

The last one wasn't a typical study: he already had one in the living room. This was his counselling study, where he'd meet with the nice Doctor who'd brought him here. Doctor Whitehead.

You could only get into the pseudo flat via the study room, which opened into another part of the BAU, or the porch, both of which had key-card locks. There were only four cards (for Spencer, Dr Whitehead, Hotch and Rossi), so 'outsiders' as it were, needed someone else to buzz them in.

It worked. For someone in Reid's position, it was perfect.

_Week Two_

"How're you feeling, Spencer?"

"I'm alright thank you. How are you?"

"I'm very well. How's your week going? Have you settled in well?"

"It's going well and yes, I feel like I have. Everyone got a case a few days ago, so I pitched in, but Strauss said I should go on any cases for a while. I agree with her, before you ask. I need the time."

Doctor Whitehead nodded, her long, caramel waves tumbling in front of her glasses framed face.

"So what would you like to talk about today?"

"I don't know"

_Week Three_

"Tell me about Sixth Form"

Silence.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

The genius sank into the overstuffed chair and curled into the foetal position.

"No! Not today. Please. Anything else, but not this. Not now!"

_Week Four_

"It was two months after my thirteenth birthday."

Doctor Whitehead was startled, but made no move to interrupt.

"I had more friends at Sixth form, and I felt safe. I told them the truth: I told them I was gay. They'd always asked, but I never told. I wanted to be sure, but I knew I was. I always knew. And so did they.

"They planned it. They waited after Mathletes and took me to an alley and started to hit me. They harassed me, verbally and….sexually." He shuddered, his long hair falling over his eyes.

"It was horrible, and I was powerless. He was there too. Matthew. The object of my affections, the one I had a major crush on, the one who I asked out that afternoon – the one who was the leader of the gang. His was the last face I saw before I was punched in the eyes and blacked out.

"I was left there for two days before someone found me, so they'd planned it well. I was stabilised in the UK, but flown to Vegas to complete my treatment. My ribs set wrong, causing me pure pain. I was left for a few minutes in the waiting area, and I felt ignored. My mouth was swollen shut, but all I could hear was voices. 'Useless, hopeless, weak'. I hated it. I saw the stapler, and did the only thing I could. Veins and arteries in a metallic embrace of agony. It burned and bled, but it worked, and the voices stopped.

"Three months I was in intensive, supervised care. But it helped. More so when Mom came down. They let her visit, just for me. And she said something that made me change, made me aware. She said  
'Reid, never apologise for being yourself. It's like apologising for being real. If you can imagine it, you can achieve it, and if you can dream it, you can become it. So hang onto the thoughts that I know are whirling around your head, and tell yourself that you are better, smarter and stronger than the people that brought you to this point, now and forever'  
With tears rushing down my face I remember looking up at her and saying these exact words.  
'If all I have is forever, then I'll start right now'"

A smile graced the faces of the study's inhabitants.

"Thank you Spencer. I'm grateful that you told me that."

"So am I, but can I ask you a favour, Hebe?" (AN/ pronounced Hee-Bee)

"Well you can ask" smiled the questioned lady, "But I might not say yes"

"Will you come with me…to get a tattoo?"

Doctor Whiteheads face dropped in pure shock.

"Not for you! For me." Seeing the face in front of him soften, he continued. "I want to get something to honour today."

"I'll come"

_**18 months / Month 2**_

_Week One_

"How's it feeling, Spencer?"

"It aches a bit, but I'm okay. Would you like to see? The redness has gone down somewhat."

"Sure"

The genius stood up, and pulled off his shirt. He'd gained more colour since being let out, going for frequent walks with his psychologist turned friend in their free time. And all of sudden, there it was, in loopy script, decorating his ribs.

'_I practise unconditional love, knowing that trying to control and manipulate others only brings fear and unhappiness'_

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I had that last quote pyro-graphed onto a piece of wood that I was given at an event once. I hold it dear, and will post a photo link at some point, as I believe it to be truly inspirational.**


End file.
